bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
BTD 6 Freeplay Mode/Strategies
This page contains strategies for Freeplay Mode in Bloons Tower Defense 6. Tips *Use of the True Sun God is almost a must. Even better, if you have the Monkey Knowledge There Can Only Be One, use the Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey. *Make use of Alchemists and Homeland Defense to boost up towers often. Also be sure to use Bloon Sabotage often for continuous slowdown of all bloons. *Grand Saboteur is useful in doing a fixed percentage of damage to all blimps, especially to BADs. *Use the Support Chinook to move Permanent Brew Alchemists around to boost all your towers. Selling it will remove the boosts. *Reduce lag by using a few strong towers instead of spamming weak ones. *The Super Brittle upgrade is often underestimated but it can increase damage to MOAB-class bloons massively. Place it around tight bends, similar to how a Tack Shooter would be optimally placed, and upgrade it to 5/0/2. *Cripple MOAB achieves a similar effect as Super Brittle as well. For maximum effectiveness, place it on one of the platforms of a Carrier Flagship and combine it with an Elite Sniper. *The Bloon Master Alchemist helps neuter ZOMGs regardless of round and health. *Stalling towers such as Superstorm and Icicle Impale help reduce the threat of fast blimps late game. *Make sure you are ready for clusters of Purple Bloons in the first 110 rounds as they come in stacks of 500+ with 0 spacing. They can be countered with a powerful tower such as the True Sun God or Glaive Lord. *Alternatively, fill the screen with Dark Champions due to their high damage-to-footprint ratio. *Make sure Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey is unlocked and available to use. Even sacrificing being able to use Legend of the Night is more superior to ensure over 10x more overall DPS. *Always be sure to utilize Ultraboost, as it becomes super handy on super strong towers, especially to Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey. Strategies 12.0+ Meta Strategy (written by ) This strategy is the main strategy that is widely used by many freeplay players and can achieve rounds higher than 500 on Logs on versions 12.0 and above. Do note that your experience will vary based on the following versions: *On version 10.2 and below, the freeplay ramping was less dangerous than that of 11.0 and higher, and thus rounds above 3000 was possible to be achieved during these updates. *Version 11.0 has a bug with Obyn Greenfoot in which his buffs to magic towers hyperbuffed the Sun Avatars of VTSG, allowing rounds over 1000 to be achieved despite the freeplay buff. *Versions 12.0 and up patches the above Obyn bug, meaning that rounds around 600 is roughly the limit that can be achieved. *Version 13.0 allows saving of VTSG avatars, but they will end up being normal avatars with drastically reduced power. Be aware if you plan to leave later or if your game crashes. **This has been fixed as of version 14.3, and now correctly saves as VTSG avatars. Also do note that if you plan to exit on higher levels, you must check your cooldown timings so you can be able to do a proper cold start. If you leave at the wrong time, it might be impossible to successfully cold start the round without using powers. This strategy optionally uses 8 Tech Bots for AFK ability usages, and 1 Energizing Totem to boost your VTSG, totaling 480 plus additional MM for reboosting your Energizing Totem. You'll also need more MM if it becomes impossible to cold start a round. Now, onto the build: #It is recommended to try late game on a longer map with water such as on Easy Standard, such as on Logs, Cubism, or Carved. On Easy, bloon speed is decreased so you can achieve higher levels compared to on Medium or Hard. Bring Ezili as your hero. #Quickly try to farm up to a VTSG. If you have no desire to use powers or instas at this early in the game, try getting Banana Farms to 2/0/0 then to 3/2/0. When you have enough money, get 4/2/0 Farms. Don't focus too much on farming though, you want to still survive the early rounds. Be sure to build Ezili as soon as you can. #Around your farms, build 0/4/1 Jungle's Bounty Druids. Jungle's Bounty will help boost your income quickly and also serves to help pop bloons. #If you want to further boost your income, get a Monkey-Nomics bank to get money boosts and/or a Monkeyopolis to maximize farming with minimal space. #Place an Arctic Wind near the water on the map and place a 3/2/0 Sun Avatar on the water. This will ensure that the VTSG can be boosted via Carrier Flagship, increasing attack speed. Be careful about camos, since Sun Avatar cannot detect camo with the path 2 crosspath, meaning you should have a Radar Scanner village ready. #Sacrifice primary, military, and magic classes to the Avatar when upgrading to Sun Temple. If you need help on what you could sacrifice, sacrifice one MOAB Domination, one Apache Prime, and one Wizard Lord Phoenix. Once again, beware of camos. #Place The Anti-Bloon and Legend of the Night outside of the Temple's range and sacrifice MOAB Domination, Apache Prime, Wizard Lord Phoenix, and XXXL Trap to the Sun Temple when upgrading to True Sun God. If you are successful, you should get the VTSG. Still, watch out for camos. #Instantly after you get VTSG, place a 0/2/0 Radar Scanner Village with the VTSG in the range to ensure camo detection. #Within the VTSG's range, get a Sun Temple 4/0/0 with just Support sacrifices. Sacrifice a Monkey Wall Street to accomplish this. #Rebuild a 2/5/0 Homeland Defense within the range of both Temples so they can detect camo and have increased attack speed. Build two 1/4/0 M.I.B. Call to Arms to ensure full uptime of double attack speed. #Build a 5/0/0 Flagship Carrier and 5/0/0 Energizer on the remaining water on the map. If you ran out of space to put water towers, place a Portable Lake on one of the map's corners and place the water towers there. #Create a 5/2/0 Super Brittle within the range of most track coverage. Add a 5/0/2 Cripple MOAB and 0/5/0 Elite Sniper on the Flagship's carriers, with the Cripple MOAB set to Strong. Build a 2/5/0 Glue Storm outside of the track's range. They will serve to deal more damage to MOAB-Class bloons. #Get a 0/5/0 Grand Saboteur and a 0/4/0 Bloon Sabotage outside of the track's range. This will help slow the bloons and within 3/4 of the uptime, reduce MOAB-Class health. #Build an Ultraboost outside of the track range and attempt to overclock the VTSG ten times. Placing the Ultraboost on the track will allow it to shoot its Cleansing Foam and only add more lag to the game. #*If you want, you can Ultraboost the Cripple MOAB and Super Brittle to make them apply the MOAB-weakening effect more faster, which can be essential for later rounds with stun resistance. #While you're overclocking towers, add a Permanent Brew within the range of the towers and the VTSG. It will boost your towers further. If necessary, use Support Chinook to move your Permanent Brew. Be sure to sell the Chinook when you're done to reduce lag. #Add as much 1/3/0 Unstable Concoction Alchemists as you can and set most of them on Strong or First. Unstable Concoction will serve to deal massive amounts of damage to bloons when they explode, meaning that you'll want to have it pierce to as many MOAB-Class bloons as possible. Don't get too much unless you want your game to lag (about 10-20 is good enough), and don't get the Acid Pool crosspath unless you want your game to lag even more. #Sell all your remaining Farms and Jungle Bounty Druids. You won't need to gain any more additional money at this point and keeping Farms and Druids will just increase lag. #Lastly, you will need to use at least 8 Tech Bots to help reduce how much time you need to interact with abilities and can potentially allow you to "away from keyboard" until your game crashes. This is when you need to do the following properly to ensure full ability uptime (it is recommended to make sure all abilities are up before continuing): #*You can use Tech Bots on Ezili, Glue Storm, and Ultraboost freely. Be sure that the Ultraboost has last boosted the VTSG to ensure it boosts the VTSG. Each time you reload, you have to unlink the Ultraboost and boost the VTSG again before relinking due to a bug that makes the tower ultraboost nothing when reloading a save. #*Now, this is where you have to time it properly. Tech Bot the Homeland Defense and wait for its ability to wear out. When that happens, instantly Tech Bot a Call to Arms. When that Call to Arms wear off, Tech Bot the other Call to Arms. #*Repeat above for the Sabotage Ninjas. #If you want, you can add an Energizing Totem within the VTSG to buff it further, although be aware that you'll need to recharge it for 20 each 5 rounds if you do use it. #If it becomes impossible to cold start a round, you'll need to use Monkey Boosts and/or Super Monkey Storms in attempt to hopefully beat the round and be able to start the ability cycle again. Alternatively, you can simply lose all of the lives and buy a Continue, refreshing the ability cooldowns. At this point, it only comes to the matter of whether to use powers after a cold start and to restart the game when it crashes. Good luck! Mathbrush's Strategy You can get an Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey before round 100 with the following money strategy: *Use cash drops on round 1 of Easy to get a monkey bank. *Every time you cash out the monkey bank, double the number of banks you have. *Once you have tons of money, get a banana central and a monkey farmer. This will help you earn the Avatar of the Wrathful Monkey. Make sure to get an Avatar that has double support sacrifices, as this will let it boost other towers, which will become even more important as you go on. Ultraboost and Perma-brew w/ Chinook will boost everyone. Bloon Master Alchemist and Pirate Lord can both instant-kill even fortified ZOMG's, no matter how far along in Freeplay you are. Getting an Energizer will make the Pirate Lord (and all other towers with abilities) activate even faster. Category:Strategies